Natsuki Mamiya
"The Strong Adventurer! Bouken Yellow!" Lemurian Princess Lilina (レムリア人姫リリナ, Remuria-jin Hime Ririna), although mainly known as Natsuki Mamiya (間宮 菜月, Mamiya Natsuki), is the Strong Adventurer Bouken Yellow (強き冒険者ボウケンイエロー, Tsuyoki Bōkensha Bōken Ierō) of the Boukengers. Biography Boukenger Real name is Lilina, Princess of Lemuria. Natsuki is completely attached to Masumi Inou and met him long ago, when she was trapped under a rock in some ruins. The weight of that rock left her with amnesia. Natsuki is a rookie member of the Boukenger team. She is very naïve, which makes her seem like an air-head and a ditz. In fact, she freaked out when they first formed DaiBouken, as she and Masumi had not finished their training yet. She often refers to herself in the third person. Apparently, she can see into the immediate future (her visions are in greyscale), as evidenced in Task 1 when she foresaw Souta Mogami being obliterated by a fake Heart of Gordom. Later, in Task 2, after a brief confrontation with a Dragonoid Soldier Jaryuu (which was interrupted by Souta and Sakura Nishihori), Sakura scolded her, believing her to be part of the Negative Syndicates — in fact, Natsuki's feelings were hurt so badly that she briefly doubted her worthiness to the team and returned her Accellular to Masumi. It took the others to cheer her up and convince her to rejoin. Natsuki owns a bracelet that had stayed with her when Masumi found her. She believes that if someone recognizes it, they would be able to let her know who she really is. Because of the need to find out her true origin, Natsuki joined the Boukengers. However, in Task 14, she ceased to consider her past to be her top priority when Dark Shadow Tsukumogami Nendogami tried to falsify the past. She is the only Boukenger without a rival. In Task 24, she controlled DaiBouken and Ultimate DaiBouken by herself. She calls Eiji Takaoka "Ei-chan". She is also often found eating something. In Task 33, Natsuki's past is finally revealed. Kazuko Karamonoya (from Tasks 9 and 10) told Natsuki that she did have a vague memory about the bracelet and showed her a statue of a woman wearing the bracelet and holding DaiKenjin Zubaan in his sword mode. After seeing this statue, both Natsuki and Zubaan started acting strangely. King Ryuuwon later revealed the truth about Natsuki and her sudden change: she is the last survivor of the Lemurian Civilization and her bracelet proves not only her origin but that she was an important member. One hundred-thousand years ago, her parents (played by Eri Tanaka, who played Chisato Jougasaki/MegaYellow, and Keisuke Tsuchiya, who previously played the role of Kazu Tenjisei/KirinRanger), knowing their civilization's nearing demise, left Natsuki in a Sleeping Capsule that would slow her growth speed to a rate of 1 year for every 5,000 years. Natsuki, thinking that she might finally find answers, is taken by Ryuuwon to where the capsule rests. They find not only that capsule, but the Precious known as "the Sun of Lemuria." When Natsuki touched the Precious, her entire appearance changed to that of a Lemurian and Grand Beast Rei brainwashed her into thinking that her parents' desire and her sacred duty was to activate the Sun of Lemuria and destroy humanity. Having also obtained control over Zubaan, Natsuki, the Questers and Masumi, who wanted to rescue her, disappear. When Masumi finally broke into the Jaryuu Tribe's base, he tried to bring Natsuki back from the trance Rei had put her in and after remembering who she was, a Boukenger, the trance ended and Natsuki returned to her previous appearance. After the entire event, she forgot everything that had happened up till the point after she touched the Sun of Lemuria. When she returns to the cave to return the Sun of Lemuria, her parents appear in a hologram to tell her that they wanted her to use the Sun to make the future better for mankind, and her real name, Lilina, is revealed. At the end of the series, Natsuki becomes the wielder of Zubaan, as well as finding out her treasure is the memories she forged with the Boukengers. Gokaiger A few years later, Natsuki fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Natsuki and her team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen Natsuki, alongside her team (BoukenSilver and Zubaan were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Bouken Yellow - Accel Tector= Arsenal * Accel Tector ** Dual Crusher *** Drill Head *** Mixer Head - Bouken Yellow Lucky Mode= Bouken Yellow donned "Lucky Mode" alongside the rest of the team in the The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia file of Task 46: The Awakened Darkness, in a parody of the Power-Up Henshin, calling back to the lucky outfit Akashi wore in Task 27: The Feng-Shui Trap. }} Ranger Key The is Natsuki Mamiya's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Bouken Yellow Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as Bouken Yellow. *Among several changes while taking on Action Commander Nanonanoda. *Alongside Joe (Bouken Blue) as they made their way to the battleship of the Special Destruction Unit. *When the Gokaigers became the Boukengers in their battle with the revived King Ryuuwon. *As part of an all-yellow change on Christmas Eve to defeat a duo of Dogormin. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Natsuki received her key and became Bouken Yellow once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Natsuki Mamiya is portrayed by . As Bouken Yellow, her suit actor was . Etymology * is from the surname of Japanese explorer , who traced that Sakhalin (Karafuto) was not a peninsula but an island. Incidentally, Rinzo had learned surveying techniques from Tadataka Inou, just as Masumi is a mentor of sorts to Natsuki. * Natsuki's name in kanji and mean "cole (blossoms)" and "moon", which are often yellow. Notes *Strangely Natsuki/Lilliana isn't based in personality on a Yellow Warrior but a Blue: her main personality was based off Ako Hayasaka (Blue Swallow) from Choujin Sentai Jetman. However, she does share various traits with various other Yellow heroes of the past: **Her huge appetite is similar to that of Daita Ooiwa, the very first Yellow of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger ''and Asao Hyou, VulPanther of ''Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan. **Her connection to Lemuria is shared with Futoshi Kijima, the Yellow Ranger of Dai Sentai Goggle V, who drew his powers from Lemuria as his ancient civilization. **Her usage of a bulldozer is shared with Natsumi Shinohara of Gekisou Sentai Carranger, who used the same mech for her VRV Machine. **Both of her parents were also played by former Yellow Warriors' actors: her mother was played by Eri Tanaka, who played Chisato Jougasaki (MegaYellow) of Denji Sentai Megaranger, while her father was played by Keisuke Tsuchiya, who played Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star (KirinRanger) of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. See also *Ronny Robinson - Her counterpart from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Child Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Heroine Category:Boukengers Category:Super Rangers